Waiter, There’s a Baby in My Soup
Waiter, There's a Baby in My Soup is the second segment of the second episode of Season 1, and the second Rugrats ''segment overall. Summary ''Stu and Didi ended up taking Tommy to an important dinner at "Chez Ennui" with Mr. Mucklehoney (president of Mucklehoney Industries, a toy company), since Tiffany the babysitter (via telephone) and Grandpa have different plans (the babysitter's OTHER goldfish died and Grandpa was going bowling with a friend of his named Louise). Tommy, however, has plans of his own, and proceeds to get loose in the resturant kitchen, causing absolute chaos. - Description from Klasky Csupo Plot Stu, accompanied by Didi, has a job interview with Mr. Mucklehoney (who is a huge joker), but their babysitter calls and they have to take Tommy with them. Stu tries to impress Mr. Mucklehoney with his Helicoptertron, an unknown toy we do not see, Ball Walkers, Googley-Specs and Alice Alfalfa Sprout. Tommy crawls into the kitchen and decides to 'make his own dishes' by adding different things into the food, such as dropping pieces of silverware into the crust of a pie, and adding a mix of onion powder, black pepper and Tobasco sauce into Mr. Mucklehoney's soup. The soup, in which Tommy put the aforementioned deadly combination of spices in, is taken to Mr. Mucklehoney and he chokes on it (he then thinks that the whole thing was a joke). Tommy under the spaghetti. Tommy wanders back to the table, Mr. Mucklehoney, still laughing, thought Stu put Tommy up to the 'joke'. they get billed for their damage and walk out of the building. Trivia * The name of Tommy's babysitter is mentioned to be Tiffany. * The "Ennui" In Chez Ennui is French for "boredom". * The title is a play on the phrase Waiter, there's a fly in my soup. * This is the first time Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica are absent. * This episode, along with Barbecue Story, have the title card sequence shortened, lasting around 2/3 seconds. These are the only two episodes to have this happen to them. * This episode is also the only one to have the music played during the title card be in B flat major, rather than C major. * Grandpa is dating a woman. * The old Rugrats Nickelodeon site lists this episode as Baby in my Soup. * This is the first episode to focus on Tommy. * This is the first official time we see Tommy wearing shoes and not speaking during the episode Goofs * The flour bag says "floor". * as Lou leaves for his date Diddi's towel changes from purple to pink between scenes then changes back to purple. * In the scene where Tommy confronts the first chef, just before he's in front of the utensils, Tommy and the entire scene change yellow for at least a quarter of a second to a half of a second. ** Also there appears to be a jump/cut in the animation when this happens, implying there's a cut/deleted scene. Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1991